


Once More With Feeling Supergirl

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: My own musical version of supergirl with everyones fav lady ships supercorp and sanvers with some danver sisters moments as well and maybe some other superfriends will see.





	1. Before the Conflict we have the happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this thing for like fourish plus hours and writing and rewriting this is defiantly an idea I can stick with for quite a while. It is a song fic which means they'll be singing and dancing and yeah. This hasn't been beta yet so all mistakes are mine and i apologize cause i such at editing. I'm not quite writing this whole thing in order so it may take time to pose but I'm at this moment writing the middle of the story cause I got a supercorp idea and I had to write it! thank you for reading and enjoy. All songs are being used purely for nonprofit and just for fun I just love alll these songs and just like imagining my favs singing them.

I’m good 

 

Kara smiled as she woke up getting dressed for another fun exciting week at Catco. She had an even lighter feel to her as she hummed s song she’d heard on the radio and proceeded to walk down the street heading to Catco. A feeling of needing to sing swept over her as she opened her mouth and a song shed never heard before belted out. 

 

_ Im good im good im good  _

 

_ Living life just like I should wouldnt change it if I could I’m good i'm good i'm good _

 

Kara was confused as the feeling of not having control over herself was alarming. The thought left as she heard a cry for help off in the distance. In a flash she was in her supergirl outfit and ready for another thrilling rescue. 

 

_ Trying to figure out who I am  _

 

_ Or who I am suppose to be  _

 

_ Feel good about where I stand _

 

_ So I can make the most of me _

 

She sang landing herself near by a ship that seem to be sinking.  

 

“Don’t worry I got you.” she promised as she used her heat vision to help melt the metal to fix the hold and then carried the boat back to shore to safety. 

 

_ I'm coming back down from space  _

 

_ A million miles away  _

 

_ There's a lot of love in this place  _

 

_ And i'm just trying to say I’m good _

 

Kara left them with a wave and with another burst of speed was gone to the next cry for help. It was going to be a long day she could already tell. After putting out two fire and helping a little girl find her lost dog she was back at work finally able to send in her newest piece on another bill being passed to further protect alien refugees. 

 

“Not to bad pony tail.” Snapper told her waving her off to go find something to report on. 

 

Kara had been waved away just in time to get a call from sister needing her to come into the DEO and do some mandatory training. 

 

“Again. Come on Kara you got to keep your defense up.” Alex ordered as she seem to knock her sister down again. 

 

Alex sighed rubbing her face as she dodged yet again. “Whats got you so distracted?” she asked with a shake of her head as she motioned for her to stop and take a deep breath. 

 

“Something weird happen today at work….supergirl work and I don’t know it was freeing but really wierd.” 

 

Alex furrowed her brows wondering if Kara had the same experienced she'd had earlier this morning. 

 

Earlier that morning in bed with maggie……

 

Alex had an arm wrapped around Maggie Sawyer here girlfriend. Just thinking the word made her feel giddy as she placed a soft kiss on her head than rose to make them breakfast. She stared off into the distance her sleep ridden voice began to sang as she thought of how wonderful the last couple six months were and how she wished she could spend every moment with the officer. 

 

_ Light reflects  from your shadow  _

 

_ It is more than i thought could exist _

 

_ You move through the room  _

 

_ Like breathing was easy  _

 

_ If someone believed me  _

 

Maggie smiled as she took a seat and reached for the cup of coffee already specially made for her. She cocked her head in confusion at hearing her girlfriends sweet timbery voice wash over her and how much love seem to be pouring from her eyes. 

 

_ They would be as in love with you as i am  _

 

_ They would be as in love with you as i am  _

 

_ They would be in love love love  _

  
  


Maggies eyes twinkled with happiness as her girlfriend finally spoke the three words she'd been to afraid to say. She was always afraid it was too soon or too fast her insecurities getting in the way even though she was so happy with the agent. 

 

She stood up wrapping her arms around her girlfriend swaying them gently as she helped her flip the pancakes and her own voice took over the next part of the song. She didn't feel like she had any choice in this odd singing matter and just went with it as they swayed back and forth. 

 

_ And everyday i'm learning about you  _

_ The things that no one else sees _

 

She reached turning off the stove and moving the pan to take Alex hand in hers and slow dance them around the kitchen. Their moves were as if they were on entity each step and dip and twirl as a piece of art coming to life. They were truly one in this moment. 

 

_ And with words unspoken  _

 

_ A silent devotion  _

 

_ I know you know what I mean  _

 

Maggie continued to sing her girlfriend voice blending in as they continued to sway even long after the song had ended and their voice were long silenced. 

 

_ Being as in love love love  _

 

After about ten minutes of still swaying the spell seem to have been broken for the moment and Alex eyes had widened. “Umm so pancakes?” she said nervously as she broke their hold and went to sit down feeling very weirded out at what had just happen. 

 

“Sure Danvers pancakes.” she smirked nudging her girlfriend than digging into her own meal. 

 

“I love you.” Alex whispers later that morning a she pecked Maggie's cheek then headed out the door not wanting to make anything into a too big deal for her girlfriend. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept having issues writing the ending and I just i dont like the last little bit but I do have an idea where this is going so im sorry for the long delay but I'm back and ill try to update every week. I'm a big dork so yeah I really want to do a longer version of the DEO song in the future. not beta will be beta later on

Alex was really starting to get freaked out wherever she looked it was like National City was stuck in one giant musical. She rushed to the DEO hoping someone had answers. She could already tell this was going to be a really long week. 

 

“I hate Tuesdays.” she grumbled as she swiped her card to enter the facility. 

 

“Alright it appears that we're all stuck in this…. Ahem musical world but it seems that National city is the only one affected.” Jo’nn pointed out. 

 

“I can’t figure it out I mean I’ve had Lyra asking around and she's stumped as well whatever's making us all sing and dance is quite powerful.” 

 

Alex sighed. “So we have nothing so far that's helpful…. Keep looking and everyone stay alert.”

  
  


Kara flew in later that afternoon humming a song as she landed. 

 

“So any news?” she asked with a hopeful smile and a yawn. “Sorry I was up all night singing about… well it's not important.” 

 

Winn swiveled his chair around giving Kara a wave till his eyes widened and he started to sing.

 

_ we have no leads things look kind of bleak  _

 

_ We're trying our best but our best isn't quite up to stuff? _

 

Winn looked a bit confused and Kara just shrugged. 

 

Alex rolled her eyes about to tell him to contain himself when she joined in as well.

 

_ But we are the D.E.O, The DEO  _

 

_ Whenever Humans are in trouble _

 

_ Deo there to fix it on the double  _

 

Kara smiled jumping in grabbing her sister and Winn by the hand as they started to dance in sync. 

_ Stronger together  _

 

_ We are stronger together _

 

_ No matter the threat or the danger  _

 

_ I’ll swoop in and save every stranger  _

 

_ No matter the creature small or large  _

 

_ I’ll defy every single odd  _

 

_ The DEO AND SUPERGIRL  _

 

_ Never fear  _

 

Alex and Winn joined in singing. 

 

_ The DEO is here!!!!! _

 

Jo’nn gave them a pensive look then cracked a small smile.    
  


“Yes yes I think we got the gist of it maybe you should all go back to work. Supergirl perhaps you should use your contacts and see if Miss Luthor may know something?” he instructed. 

 

Kara blushed deeply and gave a quick firm nod. “Right.” she looked over to her sister and Winn. “That was so much fun right?” she said with excitement. Winn and Alex didn’t look the least bit amused. 

 

“Right possible threat of evil danger caused from singing and dancing.” 

 

“Supergirl.” Jo’nn used his space dad tone. 

 

“Right, right investigate.” Then with a swoosh she was gone. 

  
  


Lena tapped her pen against the desk as she stared out into her void. Shed shut down her building and sent everyone home once she realized how much of a work hazard it was to have her scientist dancing around with blow torches as they sang nerdy songs about math and science. She didn’t want a lawsuit on her hands. 

 

A smile hit her lips as she thought of her reporter turned best friend Kara Danvers covering that particular news story. She could imagine the blonde reporter dancing around with note pad trying to get those hard hitting questions answered. She was definitely something else...something special. Since she befriended the reporter her life seem to be full of more laugher and less loneliness as her desk was testament to that. She looked fondly at a picture frame next to her computer that showed the girls with fake mustaches making faces at the camera that the waiter was more than happy to take. She sighed at the memory, Kara had taken her to a secret bar outside of the city by the bay. They ate food and drank a wine that glowed in the dark then asked the waiter to take a picture after Kara had brought out the fake mustaches. 

 

“We can pretend to be wealthy businessmen doing man business about manly things.” Kara said in a deep mocking voice. “I’ll be Mr. ButterScotch and you can be Mr. Wayne.” Lena had pointed out that there already was a wealthy businessman that went by that name. 

 

“Yes I know and he's kind of rude so you can play him. Don’t over think it just go with it.” Kara had instructed as they made up what they were doing business about and laughed. It was one of Lena fondest memories because that night Kara had spent the night on her couch and they fell asleep wrapped in each other. 

 

Lena sighed trying to shake the feeling of want away and just be happy with what she had with her friend. 

 

_ I've been roaming around always looking down at all I see  _

 

She got up from her desk to open the balcony and look out onto the city in the afternoon. Everywhere she looked people were singing and dancing and smiling. She smiled down on her city and felt a warmth of pride knowing Supergirl was out there keeping them all safe. 

 

_ Painted face fill the places I can't reach  _

 

She walked over to the other side of the balcony letting her fingertips trace up and down the cool cement as she kicked off her shoes and let herself feel more relaxed. It was just her and nothing else as she was finally able to let free her emotions. 

 

_ You know that I could use somebody _

 

_ You know that I could use somebody  _

 

She opened her arms out as her voice rose higher as a declaration of her love. She  knew she couldn't ever let her best friend know how deep those feelings ran but just for this moment she'd let her cup of emotions overflow and pour out into the skyline. 

 

_ Off in the night while you live it up i'm off to sleep  _

 

_ Waging wars to shape the poet  _

 

_ I hope it's going to make you notice  _

 

_ Someone like me _

 

She jumped down hearing a knock on her office door as she slipped her heels back on and made herself look more put together. 

 

“Come in.” Her tone back full of control and authority. 

 

It was like her song had summon her heart's desire like a siren  Kara Danvers was in her office looking as stunning as ever. Her arms seem to be full of food as she gave a sweet smile and set all the delicious smelling items onto the coffee table. 

 

“So it seems to be affecting everyone in a way where eventually their deepest desires and secrets are being brought for the world to hear.” Kara finished as she took a large bite of her egg roll. 

 

“But no one seems to know what's causing this sudden broadway inspired musical number?” Lena added. “It's just odd and you can't even fight it.” 

 

“No but after a while I mean some people are really starting to bring up emotion and I fear it's only going to get worse. 

 

“Well with everyone's dirty laundry and deep dark secrets being exposed I can imagine how ugly it's going to get.” 

 

“You aren’t nervous are you?” Lena asked as an afterthought dipping a carrot into her dressing and popping it into her mouth. 

 

“Who me pshhh no… no.. yes. I mean we all have our secrets….” she confessed. 

 

Lena eyes lit up at the prospect of her friend having some deep dark secret. “Ohhh Do tell.” she said with a flirty smile and wiggle of her eyebrows. 

 

“It's nothing really.” she said wanting to tell her friend her secret. They’d know each other for almost a year by now surely that was enough time to build the trust to just tell her. 

 

“I wonder what supergirl would be singing about.” Lena thought outloud. “If it’d be all fluffy or some epic eye of the tiger like song of inspiration.” she teased. 

 

Kara frowned slightly at the thought of Lena seeing what she was singing earlier that morning. 

 

“Lena there's something I have to tell you. I...I…” she could feel the moment where the song inside of her was waiting to be let out. 

 

_ All i want to get is a little bit closer  _

 

Kara sang as she offered Lena her hand and twirled her around. 

 

_ All i want to know is, can you come a little closer  _ Kara brought her in holding her arm around her feeling Lena back on her front as her best friend started to sing. 

 

_ Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer  _ Lena pushed away trying to halt herself from singing anymore. Kara looked wounded but continued to sing. 

 

_ I want you close I want you…..  _

 

“Kara I….” 

 

“I know Lena and I know and I just want to say….. Lena I...lo...Im Supergirl.” 

 

“What?” Lena looked shocked as she clutched her chest than hurt as she took a few cautious steps back. “Excuse me… that's preposterous.” 

 

Kara rolled her eyes taking her glasses off and pulling out her hair. “Hi….?” she said shyly not feeling at all like supergirl with the look Lena was giving her. 

 

“I think i've always known I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to admit that you and her were the same person. I mean it was obvious now but… you lied to me and deceived me all this time.” she pointed out. 

 

“I didn't know how to tell you and then we became friends and then I started liking you more than friends and eventually I just didn't know because itd been so long.” she weakly. 

 

“I don’t care. I mean I do but you are still Kara Danvers and I….can we just eat for now while I let everything sink in?” 

  
“We can do anything you want.” the blonde said with a smile feeling relieved that she wasn’t going to lose one of the most important people in her life.


End file.
